Almost Foreign
by Xx.theWordGenius.xX
Summary: A love so different, that it can be ignored. When it's gone you somehow notice that's its been there the whole time. When Jacob decide's that it's time to let Bella go, she doesn't know what to do. What will she do with this almost foreign love?
**Almost Foreign**

Dream:

I ran and ran as fast my legs could bare trying to out run the monster chasing me, "Oh Bella "Edward said as he got closer and-

Reality: Bella's POV

I woke up with a start. That had to be the weirdest dream ever, I thought. Edward the man or unman calling him anything that would be titles for a human would be wrong he completed my desires but when I found out how old he was I literately can't get it out of mind. Which is so wrong cause he loves me but I literately can doubt mine, he left and when I was going to finally move on he had to come back Jake-.I gasped I tried to forget him, he left he promised me he wouldn't but the day he did is still so clearly etched into my mind even if it was only weeks ago.

Flashback:

Edward and I were riding in his car, after having a discussion with his family about becoming me becoming a vampire. He was clearly angry that his family so eagerly agreed to me becoming one of them. I wanted to be one of them and he knew it. I wanted to be immortal. "You have company" Edward said which confused me, he started to pull over. We got out of the car and walked into a clearing where we saw Jacob, who looked like he just had to do something horrible. "Jake what's wrong" I asked. He simply ignored and looked at Edward until he spoke "You're thinking about breaking the treaty" he said in a clipped voice. Edward just stared at him and raised and elegant brow, as if answering the question. "Bella, why?" He asked. "I love him Jake" He looked pained by the words and all I wanted to wipe it off and see him smile. "You can't Bella, you know what I have to them you know we have to kill them I wouldn't live if I did" he started to chuckle "Why even try you wouldn't care about me, a person, who would stoop to its lowest level to be with you, but no you wanted a monster. Would it satisfy you Bella if I was the monster I am" he started to visibly shake. "Back away Jacob, you might hurt Bella" Edward said he pushed Jacob back. Suddenly Jacob morphed into the wolf he was inside. "Don't hurt him please" I pleaded to Edward who was about to zoom in on Jacob. Suddenly wolf-Jacob raised his paw and I suddenly saw a letter tied to it he indicated it was for me. I took it and wolf-Jake scratched something into the ground and ran off into the woods. I looked down at the letter in my hands and was about to open it when Edward said. "I wouldn't open that Bella; it will cause you great pain." I decided to ignore him and opened it.

Dear Bella,

It pains to have to write this letter, but I know I have to in the end .I love you and I know this isn't news to you. I won't ever see you again and you won't ever see me again.(I was starting to get dizzy) You won't have to worry about me ever getting hurt, the pack will care for me. One day it might take time but I will move on, give it a few years or decades or maybe never. I want you to know that you and your leech should be happy. Despite everything I will always be there for you, just in memory. (I felt like I couldn't breathe).Bella this is the worst way to ever tell anyone this but Bella I imprinted. On you. (My knees gave away)I'm sorry Bella you know we have no control over this. The pack says if I don't go to you, I might die. (I could only deny this is wasn't right) I know you might not believe that but it's true (he knew me so well), but I am willing to, for you to have a chance. I promised to never leave but some promises- are meant to broken for the right reasons. I'm sorry.

Yours Truly,

JB

I yelled out his name and started to pound on the ground, when I noticed what Jake had scratched on the ground.

GOODBYE.

Reality:

I cried for days and days until I had no more tears left. I also had nightmares of him leaving me again, some of him dying. The only good dreams I had were of him coming back and holding me and kissing me. Sometimes I envision him in my room, only to find out that that he wasn't really there. I felt lifeless all the time. Even Edward and his family couldn't make the numbness go away. Charlie was mad at me for even dating Edward. It felt like when Edward was gone again-No I can't even compare this to when Edward left cause I'm 99.9% sure that if Edward left and Jacob and was here, I wouldn't be sad. This is not when Edward left. This is when Jacob left and its millions times worse. I was crying I didn't even notice. "Jake please come back" I whispered with a little hope

You won't ever see me again and the numbness came back, only harder.

"Bella" a voice spoke out. "Jacob" I called out hopefully "Sorry, no only me" I looked outside and saw Sam Uley. "Sam come on up" I was so happy to see someone from the pack only a little disappointed that it wasn't Jake. When Sam got in my room I immediately hugged him enveloping myself in the warmth that felt so much like Jake soaking it up as if it was water. Sam hugged clearly not sure of what was going. "OH Sorry Sam" I said. "It's Okay Bella I have come for many reasons but first, How are you?" he said "Honestly Sam, I suck I can't stop crying, I'm pretty sure dad is going to pummel Edward sooner or later, I can't smile at all, I'm numb Sam if I would've stayed here instead of going off and saving Edward I would be happy but no I had to be the stupid heroine and lose all the good things in my life." I was in hysterics as I rambled on Sam gently grabbed me by the shoulders "Bella breathe" I took calming breaths want you to know Bella that we all miss you even Jake who is hurting more than you think. I even miss you, Emily-"In the distance we heard a howl. "I have to go Bella" "Wait can I have one last hug?" I asked. He smiled and gave me one last hug and quickly left. After Sam left I sat compensated the visit I wondered why Sam had come I actually wasn't expecting anyone from the pack to ever to talk to me again I guess I was wrong. I wish it was Jacob his presence was always so welcoming not that Sam wasn't nice, but he was no Jacob.

The Next Day...

Dream:

"Jacob! Jacob! Where are you?" I ran as fast I could. "Bella" I heard his voice whisper. "Bella. Why?" "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked "Why are you killing me?"

Reality:

I awoke screaming per usual with Charlie's worried face hovering above me "I love him" I whispered aloud "I love Jacob Black". The words seem so beautiful but it made me feel as if a whole adventure behind them. I felt so stupid I let go of the best thing in my life go, I loved Jacob Black, He was my imprint and I was going to get him back at all cost. "I'm going to La Push today Dad". My nightmare forgotten, I got ready for the day ahead.

The Drive to La Push:

As I was driving a figure suddenly was in front of my truck, I stomped on my brakes. I looked up and there stood Edward. I had recently broken up with him he didn't take it well.

Flashback:

"Edward I can't take this anymore." I said "Bella my love what is the matter" he said in his most beautiful voice. "Predator" I said. "Not Edward, Predator I fell in love with the predator and I am so sorry but I don't love you. I don't want to be a vampire, I want to have babies and live a normal life in one place I want to age, but I don't want you.". "Well that changes things." he said in a more clipped voice. "I'm sorry Edward."

Reality: I knew he was mad but I also knew that if he crossed the treaty line the pack would be forced to kill him. I did not just think that is so evil. If I don't get to La Push I don't get to Jake. "What do you want Edward" I said. "For you not to go to La Push" he said. "You don't own me Edward, you don't get it! I Love him. He is my mate and nothing will stop me from having him so sorry." Then I drove away. "Your future disappeared Bella" he said as he ran with beside my car "Probably because I will be surrounded by a bunch of werewolves" I yelled over my motor "Look harder!" I started drive as fast as my truck can drive.

BOOM!

CLANK!

BOOM!

Reality:

My truck gave out! I looked back I saw Edward in the back with an evil grin on his face, I got out of the car as calmly as possible and decided to do something exceptionally smart. Run. Fast. I ran and ran as fast my legs could bare "Oh Bella" Edward said. A sense of Deja vu washed over but I couldn't put focus on it much I was only seconds away from the treaty line. Edward started to reach towards me; it was only then that I crossed the treaty line. I kept running I knew Edward wasn't stupid enough to cross the line. I still continued to run until I saw the little red house I was looking for. It was raining I was nearly soaked. I was almost at the door when I collapsed as blackness engulfed me.

2 Hours Later:

I awoke in a strange room. "Where am I?" "At Emily's" said a voice "Who's there?" A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Just me" "Embry!" a smile easily stretched across. Wait a smile. I was smiling "Embry! Hi!" "Bella!" I sat up. I was still dizzy from everything, but I didn't let it show, I was too happy. We walked out the room into the kitchen were all sound stop and all eyes are on us. "Umm . . . Hi?" Everybody immediately broke out in a smile. "Bella!" everyone spoke sat the same time which made me laughed. I smelled the air it "Smells amazing in here" I said. Emily came forward and gave me a huge hug "Oh Bella I missed you Bella" She whispered into my ear. Hugs were exchanged between me and the pack. I noticed Jacob try to escape and I quietly excused myself indicating I was going to follow him.

I ran after Jake. "Jacob wait!" I yelled after him. "Why Bella!? Did you just wanna come out here and torture me some more." "Wait, No! I came here to tell you I love you!" I yelled he suddenly froze and turned around and looked at me "Before you say anything I want you to know that I left Edward and when I tried to come here he did something to my car so I ran here and when I finally passed the treaty I left him there and I wouldn't stop running that's why I collapsed, I am in love with you and I always will be and I am so sorry for leaving that day I promise I just wanted be the hero for once and that was stupid but I will do anything to have you back" I was crying now and begging even which made it worse. He had begged and I just broke him more. He looked at me for a long minute. "Anything" he whispered ad started walking towards media nodded unable to form a correct thought at all. He was right in from of me very close indeed he leaned his head towards my ear and whispered "Even this" and then he did the unexpected he kissed actually kissed me. Wow I thought, Jacob mouth is AWESOME. My knees went weak the second his mouth met mine. He is really talented. If I described the things happening in my body to they would think if I didn't stop kissing him but if I did I won't be able to go a whole day without feeling his lips on mine. He suddenly pulled back but I was desperate at this moment and pulled him closer. He chuckled" I guess you liked that "He said in a husky voice, "Very much." I said. I was out of breath my heart was thudding out of my chest. It felt new. It felt like love. It felt like an adventure that you would wanna do over and over again. It felt Almost Foreign. Almost.

The End


End file.
